Awareness
by XxxTalonxxX
Summary: Ino can't see, but she is aware. Of the hands caressing her, of the tongue worshipping her, of every move made. Yuri, TsunadexIno, underage  15 yo . Lemon, don't like don't read don't flame. Pwp.


_A/N: A request for Billie! TsunadexIno, don't like don't read. Hints of TsunadexSakura as well. Tying up and blindfolding. Enjoy and please review. Lufflez to you all! 3 xox_

Ino gasps soundlessly, her hands tightening on the headboard above her even as she moans for more. There was a ruffle of movement, of robes being shed and dropped unceremoniously on the floor. Ino can't see anything through the blindfold. She is aware of her nakedness, of the ropes that bind her tightly to the wooden headboard, and she is aware that she is on her back.

She _was_ aware of the feather light touches that had caressed her face, her breasts, her thighs.

But she can't see anything, can't move, can only writhe in pleasure and be _aware_.

There is a brief pause, and all Ino can hear is her rapid heartbeat and the ragged sound of her breathing. She's aroused, more than she's ever been in her life, and she can feel the pulse below her navel through her entire body. She arches upward, mewling desperately for attention, for fulfillment.

Hands grip her hips and push them down. They are delicate hands, definitely feminine, but so strong that Ino knows she's going to have bruises in the morning. One hand stays at Ino's hip, pushing oh-so-slightly, and the other tips her chin upwards. Ino lets it happen, and is barely surprised when she is kissed by the other person. It's a hot kiss, just wet enough to leave her wanting more, and she leans into it. Pushing her tongue into the other person's mouth, feeling in control for once in this...experience.

And then she's brought down to earth as the Other easily dominates the kiss, pushing back and twirling their tongues together in an erotic dance. The kiss is broken all too soon, and Ino finds herself disappointed.

Until the hand that had been gripping her chin slips down, traiiling a path down her neck to her breasts. There's a shift of weight, and Ino realises that she's being straddled by the Other. The other hand, the one that had been holding her down, trails up her belly button to meet the hand still lazily caressing her breasts. Ino moans at the sensation, so good but so light, and then cries out when her nipples are pinched sharply by the Other. (and ohkamithatfeltgood)

The hands move down then, gently, past her belly button to her hipbones. Ino knows the other person is still half clothed (at least on the bottom half) and has enough coherency left to wonder what will happen next.

The weight on her bottom half shifts again, and now her legs are being held down at the knees. They are spread, oh-so-gently, and Ino has an idea of what's going to happen that is confirmed when suddenly her center is moistened just so by what she knows is a tongue.

She moans, a shudder racking her as the pleasure from just that one touch, that one taste, travels up her spine. Ino can hardly bear the thought of how good this is going to be. And she doesn't really care that she's tied to a bed blindfolded anymore.

There's a brief pause, and the Other presses her tongue to Ino's core, laving at the wetness that's already gathered there, licking and pushing at her clit forcefully. And it's all Ino can do to moan and cry out and whimper because _God_ it feels so fucking good. And now the Other is moving her tongue in a rythm, and Ino rocks with it and she knows she's so close, so close.

And then it happens, she's pushed over the edge and she makes this sound that's a whimper and a moan and almost a name.

And she has no strength now, so she lets herself fall back onto the bed. There's another shift of weight, and Ino feels hands at her blindfold, letting the knots come loose.

She opens her eyes, and smiles contentedly.

"You've done well, Ino-chan. Maybe next time I'll bring some toys to play with." Tsunade says, grinning impishly.

"I thought there was something odd about you Sannins. I guess you're all pervs..." Ino yawns, barely awake after her orgasm.

"Yes, we are." Tsunade comments, getting off the bed and walking to the door, pulling her shirt back on. Ino smiles, deftly undoing the knots that tie her to the bed.

"Yes, we definitely are." Tsunade whispers as she shuts the door to Ino's aparment behind her, and begins the walk to Sakura's house, whistling.


End file.
